Oracle of Secrets
by The Goddess Luminariel
Summary: Something terrible is happening in the land of Trinnia, Farore's homeland. Will Link be able to save her and her home before time runs out? This is a game idea I had for LoZ, so I figured I'd do it in story form. :) It's not really set up with 'chapters', so sorry about that ' Please read & review!
1. Journey's Start

Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Secrets  
A Fan-fiction Tale of 'What should've happened after Ages and Seasons'. (Btw, in this one a few years have passed since pseudo-Ganon's defeat. Link and Zelda are about 15.)

AN: I do not own Legend of Zelda, but I do own this idea. And I envision this as a sort of anime-y style of graphics, kind of Star Ocean meets L.o.Z. Minish Cap. If you have a Hero Secret, you start the game with the Iron Shield and Noble Sword, upgrades to Mirror Shield and Master Sword, and ends with a surprise!

* * *

In the kingdom of Hyrule, two guests had come to the castle. Friends of Princess Zelda and the Hero, Link, the Oracles Nayru and Din had come to pay a visit. Upon their arrival, they spoke to Zelda of feelings of foreboding…

"Oh, Zelda, I have recently had such gruesome nightmares," said Nayru, rubbing her fingers across her forehead. "I have not slept in three nights."

"As have I," remarked Din. "All concerning the land of Trinnia." She frowned, a small crease appearing betwixt her brows. "That's the Memory Realm, right? Isn't that Farore's homeland?"

Nayru's eyes widened in alarm and she leapt to her feet. "If it is, then maybe she's in trouble! We have to send help immediately!"

Zelda stood and placed a hand gently on her friend's arm. "Calm yourself, Nayru. If Farore is indeed in trouble, we will send her aid in the morning. It is late and we all need sleep."

They retired to their rooms and went to bed. As Zelda drifted into slumber, she felt her power stirring. A Dream was coming…

_It was Spring in Trinnia, the leaves just beginning to open. The wildflowers swayed with the breeze and the two great Maku trees, which housed the Great Library of Memory, were beginning to bloom with blue and pink flowers. Through a window, a young woman with spring-green hair could be seen shelving books and talking with two white ravens. Swooping in closer, her words became audible.  
"But, Munin, I cannot leave the Library today. What will come will come, no matter what I do or say. You may as well accept that, silly bird," she sighed. Her beautiful hair was pulled up in two buns on either side of her head, shimmering vibrantly with the promise of Spring. She jumps when a loud clatter comes from behind her, twirling 'round to see what made the noise, she sees a young man come around a shelf.  
"Goodness!" she huffed. "You certainly gave me a fright!"  
The young man, __**handsome**__, she thought, smiled apologetically and bowed, sweeping a feathered hat from his head in one smooth motion. His hair was black, darker than shadows at night, and pulled back in a braid hanging to his waist. His eyes were the color of amber, shining like fire in the darkness. And he wore crimson. A crimson-lined cloak seemed to billow around him, without a breeze.  
"I do so apologize, my lady, I have become lost among the shelves and stacks, and was hoping to find the Librarian. Might you know where I may find her?" he asked in a voice like velvet.  
"I am the Librarian Farore," she blushed. "How may I help you?" __**He's quite charming,**__ she thought, __**I wonder why such a handsome young man sought me out.  
**__ The man placed his hat upon his head and smiled widely. He walked up, took her hand, and kissed it. The young woman swooned, dark magic crackling around her, making her sleep. He caught her in his arms and held her close, smiling all the while.  
"Lady Farore, I am Kiyel, the Sorcerer," he whispered in her ear, though she was asleep. "I will make you my dark bride, and with your infinite knowledge of magic and memory, we shall rule all of Trinnia, and perhaps even the world."  
With a crackle of dark lightning and a swirl of shadowy smoke, Kiyel disappeared with Farore, the Oracle of Memory, in his arms._

Zelda's eyes flew open and she bolted up, gasping for breath. She tried to rise from her bed and fell to the floor, her legs would not hold her. Trembling, she stood and made her way out of her room and down the hall. She pounded on the door to her friends' suite, tears flowing down her face. Din opened the door with sleep-filled eyes that widened with alarm at the sight of the princess in her bed clothes. Zelda collapsed against her, sobbing softly.

"Nayru! Come quick, something's wrong!" Din called over her shoulder. "Zelda, what's happened? What did you **see**?"

Nayru came up behind her friends, a robe flowing around her. "Bring her inside, Din, let's sit her beside the fire."

Din pulled Zelda inside and sat her in an overstuffed chair beside the hearth. Nayru wrapped a blanket around the princess's shoulders, trying to sooth the young royal's tears.

"Oh, Nayru," sobbed Zelda. "I should have listened to your warning for now it is too late! Farore has been stolen away by a dark magician to make her his bride, seeking to use her knowledge of Shadow magic, so that they may rule all lands in the darkness!"

With those words echoing between them, the three friends cried until dawn, and then they began to plan the rescue of their dear friend. They dressed in their finest attire, Nayru in sky-blue, Din in fiery orange-red, and Zelda in her most spectacular pink and gold. The King was away on business to the Kingdom of Labrynnia, so Princess Zelda was filling in as Crown Regent. Sitting upon her throne, she called forth her dearest friend and Champion.

"Link, I have need of your courage once more. You recall Farore, who helped you the lands of Labrynnia and Holodrum, correct?"

Link nods, his expression fierce.

Zelda's shoulders slump with exhaustion and sorrow. "She has been kidnapped by a dark Sorcerer in her homeland of Trinnia. You must save her, Link, else all the world will be swallowed by shadow." She signals a page, who comes forth bearing a pillow with a shining key upon the velvet. She lifts the key, which sparkles in the light. "Take this, Link. This is the Crystal Key, which has been entrusted to the royal family of Hyrule by the Sage of Trinnia many centuries ago. It holds a powerful magic within it, it may reveal some secret which will help you to save Farore." She slides the key onto a chain and steps from the throne. She places the chain around Link's neck, touching it once before returning to her golden seat. "Nayru, Din, I believe now is the time for your gifts as well."

Nayru steps close, holding the Harp of Ages. "Take up my Harp once more, Champion. Trinnia lies between my homeland and Din's, thus my power trickles into that land. Use the Harp to find that which is unknowable in this modern age." She hands him the Harp, stepping back. "I trust you remember the Tune of Ages."

Din twirled up, holding the Rod of Seasons above her head, smiling. "I know you'll save Farore, Link. So take my Rod as well. If you should come upon a stump somewhere, maybe a different season will lend you a clue." She hands him the Rod, dancing back by the throne. "All the season blessings are still within it. Good luck."

Link nods, placing the Rod in his belt, the Harp on his back, and the Key beneath his tunic. Zelda stands, her eyes shining with tears, and begins to sing. A golden light surrounds Link as all around him, his surroundings fade to black and he falls through the darkness enwrapped in the warmth and safety of Zelda's golden power…

* * *

AN: I hope you all like this first installation of L.o.Z. Oracles of Secrets. Stay tuned!


	2. Arrival

AN: Here is the next part of Oracle of Secrets, please R & R! And just to warn you, a rather grisly fight scene is in this one.

* * *

Something pointy was sticking in his side. Link rolled over and opened his eyes, looking about him. He was in a meadow full of flowers, laying upon a stick, somewhere in the land of Trinnia.

"Trinnia," breathed Link. "Hang on, Farore, I'm on my way."

He climbed to his feet and waded through the tall grasses towards the huge Makus he could see in the distance. Butterflies and bees drifted all around him as he walked through the pleasant meadow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Link whirled about at the scream, whisking his sword from its sheath. At the edge of the forest he could see a small girl running through the flowers, her pink pony tails trailing behind her.

Moblins were chasing her.

Link ran through the grass, swinging his blade to cut tufts of the cumbersome green out of his way. The girl changed direction and ran into the tall grass, the Moblins not far behind, and screamed again.

"AAAAAAAH! HELP! Somebody, anybody, HELP!"

Link leapt a log and rolled into the path of the monsters, shield at the ready. The head Moblin snorted, scuffing to a stop. It waved its spear at Link.

"Out of way, human," it grunted. "I have need of tiny pinked girl."

"No chance, Moblin," said Link, keeping the girl behind him. "You will not take her."

The monster let loose a growl and charged at Link, leveling its spear. Its' bow-wielding companions began to fire arrows at Link, but they only hit his shield. He side-stepped from the path of the Moblin's charge and swung his blade, cutting the creature's leg.

"YAAAOOOW!" yelped the Moblin. "Filthy, lowly human scum! You pay for my blood!"

It thrust its spear at Link, grazing his shoulder. Wincing at the pain, Link stabbed his sword into the Moblin's gut, the creature's blood gushed over his hands, followed by its' intestines. It looked at Link in shock, its' mouth hanging wide. Link jerked his sword from it as it fell to the ground, blood leaking from its' nostrils. The bowmen growled and launched themselves at Link, attempting to catch him off guard. He whirled in a perfect spin-slash and cut the head off one of the Moblins, blood spraying his face and clothes. The other Moblin stopped where it was and shook its' head.

"Nuh-uh! I no die today!" it cried. It threw a small blue ball at the ground which exploded into thick gray smoke. Coughing, Link staggered back, his eyes stinging in the acrid fog. When the smog had cleared, the monster was gone. Link heaved a heavy sigh and flinched as pain shocked his shoulder. He turned as he felt something tug at the back of his tunic. The pink-haired little girl looked up at him with wide green eyes.

"You saved me, mister. Thank you," she whispered. She looked him up and down, wrinkling her nose at the sight and smell of the violet monster blood. "Would you like to wash your clothes? My house isn't very far."

Link looked down at his clothes and chuckled wryly. It wasn't the first time his green tunic was stained with the vile smelling Moblin blood, it probably wouldn't be the last either. He smiled at the pig-tailed girl and nodded.

"I would certainly appreciate the chance to be clean again," replied Link. "I honestly don't want to let this dry more than it has to."

The girl giggled and began to walk away. "My name is Simagin, what's your name mister?"

"I am Link, of Hyrule," he answered as he followed her.

Simagin's eyes widened. "The Hero who saved the Oracles? What are you doing here?"

"I was sent by the Oracles and Princess Zelda to save Farore, she's in grave danger," Link said, his face grim.

"Really?" gasped Simagin, glancing at him. "Is that why the Library is closed?"

Link nodded, looking up as they entered a small grove of trees. The light that filtered down was cool and refreshing, giving him a chance to feel at ease. As they exited the trees, Simagin grabbed his sleeve and pointed.

"There's my house, Link! See?" she cried happily.

A small brown and yellow house lay in a valley before them, resting into the side of a hill. It's bright sunshine-colored roof was topped with a black chimney that spouted a stream of smoke and sparks. Simagin ran ahead, pulling Link with her, as she still had a hold on his sleeve. Stumbling at the sudden increase in speed, Link tumbled to the ground and rolled down the hill taking the excited girl with him. A plume of dust rose up behind them as they bounced down the path, coming to a stop at the bottom. Simagin let out an annoyed huff.

"I wish you would of told me you were gonna fall, I would of got out of the way!" she said.

Link looked at her. Her pony tails were falling out, her pink hair was a mess, and her clothes were covered in dirt and grass stains. He looked at himself. Dirt, grass, and monster blood had turned his once-clean clothing into a crusty disaster. He chuckled. Simagin looked at him, eyes wide, then she giggled. Chuckles turned to guffaws, guffaws to full belly laughs. The two of them laughed until tears streamed from their eyes and they rolled upon the ground, reveling in the hilarity of the situation. Simagin rubbed the tears from her eyes, the odd giggle still escaping, and stood up. She took Link's hand.

"Come on, Link. Momma should be able to help us clean up."

Link stood and nodded, not trusting himself not to laugh again. As they approached the house, a ringing could be heard. He tilted his head, listening to the tone.

"Simagin, what is that noise?"

"Oh, that's Poppa. He's a blacksmith," she replied matter-of-factly. The ringing ceased.

Link nodded, remembering his grandfather. Then he winced. He had forgotten to tell Grandpa Smith that he was leaving… again. **I am going to get a sound thrashing when I get home**, he thought with a sigh. Just as they reached the house and Simagin's hand was on the knob, the door flew open. A tall, muscular man with a shock of red hair stood in the doorway, a massive iron hammer in his hand. He looked down at his daughter, then at Link, his eyes narrowing. **Crap. I **_**know**_** that look. I'm going to die without saving Farore**, he thought with a gulp.

"And just _ who_ are you?" growled the man. "And _why_ are you with_ my_ daughter?"

* * *

AN: I adore cliffhangers, don't you? Stay tuned for the next installment of Oracle of Secrets!


End file.
